


silver

by rui



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rui/pseuds/rui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was little, when his father first taught him to use the CAT, Isaac had pretended he was digging for treasure, and then he’d pretended he was burying it. And then he didn’t pretend anything at all.</p><p>Isaac, in the wake of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver

When Scott, Kira, Lydia and Stiles leave to fight the nogitsune, Isaac doesn’t go with them. He doesn’t even remember whether Scott asked him, whether he refused. Probably, though. He doesn’t remember much, but now he’s sitting beside Allison’s body, holding her hand. It’s going cold and white as her blood pools in her torso. 

Isaac knows. Isaac knows all about corpses. Isaac never learned to be afraid of death because death was always right outside, right in the graveyard. It was quiet there, open, a wide stretch of space with no walls. Safe. When he was little, when his father first taught him to use the CAT, Isaac had pretended he was digging for treasure, and then he’d pretended he was burying it. And then he didn’t pretend anything at all. Now, now he can count the bodies. His mother, his father, a marker for Cam over nothing but grass, Erica, Boyd. And now Allison. Isaac dug her mother’s grave, even if he can’t remember her name. The graveyard isn’t his anymore, so he won’t dig Allison’s, won’t put her in the ground and drag the earth back over her.

“We should call an ambulance,” he says to Chris Argent, because that’s what you do. Someone dies, and you call an ambulance, to make it all official. 

“Yeah,” says Chris. He’s stroking Allison’s hair off her forehead. Neither of them takes out their phone. 

“It isn’t fair,” Isaac says, and he’s crying, and it’s such a stupid thing to say because nothing has ever, ever been fair. 

“No, it’s not,” Chris says, and he takes out his phone.

“I’m sorry,” Isaac tells Allison, leaning in close, whispering it over her mouth. She doesn’t smell alive anymore, smells like perfume and fabric softener and blood and death. “I loved you, too. I’m so sorry.” He doesn’t even know what he’s sorry for. She didn’t die thinking of him, but she did die saving him. That’s more love than anyone else has ever given. 

The ambulance comes with sirens off, and Isaac lets go of Allison’s hand so that they can take her away. It hurts to stand up, to turn around, to walk away. He takes three steps and something cracks under his boot. Half an arrow, more like a third now. He picks it up. It has a silver head, marked with a fleur-de-lys. 

Isaac cuts his fingers, pulling the arrowhead free from the shaft. He doesn’t care. It’s not _silver_ that hurts werewolves. He puts it into his pocket, turns and follows Chris to the car.


End file.
